


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by PaulaMcG



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Music, F/M, HP Wireless Festive Minifest 2020, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: This version of the traditional Christmas song was sung by Lily and the four Marauders probably in December 1980.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I forgot to mention that my lovely beta Liseuse checked this text - but had no more comments than the generous: "super adorable!" Thank you!

The Twelve Days of Christmas

Lily:

On the first day of Christmas  
Remus gave to me  
A portrait of my best friend.

Sirius:

On the second day of Christmas  
Lily gave to me  
Two knitted mittens  
And a portrait of my best friend.

James:

On the third day of Christmas  
Sirius gave to me  
Three off-key songs  
Two knitted mittens  
And a portrait of my best friend.

Peter:

On the fourth day of Christmas  
James gave to me  
Four Butterbeers  
Three off-key songs  
Two knitted mittens  
And a portrait of my best friend.

Remus:

On the fifth day of Christmas  
Sirius gave to me  
Five stolen kisses  
Four Butterbeers  
Three off-key songs  
Two knitted mittens  
And a portrait of my best friend.

Sirius:

On the sixth day of Christmas  
Peter gave to me  
Six old calendars  
Five stolen kisses  
Four Butterbeers  
Three off-key songs  
Two knitted mittens  
And a portrait of my best friend.

Lily:

On the seventh day of Christmas  
James gave to me  
Seven Quidditch stories  
Six old calendars  
Five stolen kisses  
Four Butterbeers  
Three off-key songs  
Two knitted mittens  
And a portrait of my best friend.

Remus:

On the eighth day of Christmas  
My Animagi gave to me  
Eight fun full moons  
Seven Quidditch stories  
Six old calendars  
Five stolen kisses  
Four Butterbeers  
Three off-key songs  
Two knitted mittens  
And a portrait of my best friend.

Peter:

On the ninth day of Christmas  
Moony gave to me  
Nine scary howls  
Eight fun full moons  
Seven Quidditch stories  
Six old calendars  
Five stolen kisses  
Four Butterbeers  
Three off-key songs  
Two knitted mittens  
And a portrait of my best friend.

James:

On the tenth day of Christmas  
Lily gave to me  
Ten crying babies  
Nine scary howls  
Eight fun full moons  
Seven Quidditch stories  
Six old calendars  
Five stolen kisses  
Four Butterbeers  
Three off-key songs  
Two knitted mittens  
And a portrait of my best friend.

Lily:

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
My Marauders gave to me  
Eleven silly pranks  
Ten crying babies  
Nine scary howls  
Eight fun full moons  
Seven Quidditch stories  
Six old calendars  
Five stolen kisses  
Four Butterbeers  
Three off-key songs  
Two knitted mittens  
And a portrait of my best friend.

Remus:

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
My best friends gave to me  
Twelve happy moments  
Eleven silly pranks  
Ten crying babies  
Nine scary howls  
Eight fun full moons  
Seven Quidditch stories  
Six old calendars  
Five stolen kisses  
Four Butterbeers  
Three off-key songs  
Two knitted mittens  
And a portrait of my best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> The first six verses are based on the presents Lily and the Marauders gave each other at the first solstice after leaving Hogwarts, and an earlier version of the song is sung in the closing scene of my last December's fic [A Portrait of Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671362).


End file.
